The present invention relates to an improved quick-coupler for attaching a bucket or other implement to an excavator, backhoe, tractor, or other machine or apparatus having a boom/arm/dipper-stick to which a bucket or other implement (e.g., a shear, air-hammer, magnet, etc.) is operatively secured.
Quick-couplers are well-known and in widespread use. One such coupler is sold under the trademark Slide-Loc® by JRB Company, Inc., Akron, Ohio, USA and is shown in FIG. 1. The coupler body 134 is pinned (by pins 137,138) to the distal end 125 of the arm 124 and the distal end 128b of the control link 128. The coupler 134, in turn, is adapted for selective and convenient interconnection with an associated implement, such as a bucket, shear, etc. Specifically, the coupler 134 includes first and second recesses 140,150 adapted for respective direct receipt of the first and second implement pins 152,154 without these pins being removed from the associated implement to which they are connected. A wedge lock member 160 is selectively extensible under force of a fluid cylinder 162 (or manually) into the second recess 150 to at least partially obstruct the recess 150 and, thus, capture the second pin 154 therein. To decouple the bucket or other implement from the coupler 134, the wedge lock member 160 must first be retracted to a position where it does not obstruct the mouth of the recess 150. The first recess 140 is formed so that, when the second pin 154 is captured in the second recess 150 by the lock 160, the first pin 152 cannot escape from the first recess 140. This type of quick coupler is highly effective, safe and has enjoyed widespread commercial success.
Couplers such as that shown in FIG. 1 include means for preventing the accidental or inadvertent retraction of the wedge lock member 160 that could result in unintended escape of the second pin 154 from the second recess 150. However, a need has been identified for a new and improved supplemental lock mechanism that does not require an operator to exit the cab of the machine being operated, that is resistant to damage and tampering and that is resistant to operator error.